


Des circonstances difficilement avouables

by Nelja



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fait, demande la mère de Tiana, comment as-tu rencontré ce charmant jeune homme ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des circonstances difficilement avouables

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Disney.

"Au fait, comment as-tu rencontré ce charmant jeune homme ?"

Tiana avale sa salive. 

"C'est... compliqué. A la fête de Charlotte." Eudora sourit, approbative. "Il avait... des ennuis, je voulais aider, et finalement..."

Non, Tiana ne peut rien cacher à sa mère. Elle finit comme on tombe à l'eau.

"Et finalement, ce sont un alligator et une luciole qui nous ont sauvés, et aussi nous étions transformés en grenouilles, et nous _sommes_ mariés, mais nous allons recommencer, pour pouvoir vous inviter."

Son sourire est embarrassé. Son regard, anxieux.

Eudora, gentiment, tapote sa tête. "Tu travailles vraiment trop, parfois, Tiana."


End file.
